Armageddon
by SkylaraK
Summary: CBPC March The gang reenacts a scene from Armageddon. AH


This is for CBPC March. The movie is Armageddon. I changed it a bit.. I couldn't for the life of me figure out a reason for Booth and Brennan to be astronauts.

This is my first fanfic ever, hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones. Or anything, really.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, hurriedly putting a handful of files into her bag. The flight that Booth had booked for them and for Jack Hodgins was scheduled to leave in a few hours, and they were running late. She knew that Hodgins was ready to go, but Booth still hadn't arrived to pick them up. Brennan looked up when she heard a sniffle coming from her doorway.

"I don't know why Jack gets to go with you but I don't. Not that I really want to go to New Hampshire, but I'm definitely going to miss having someone to go home with every night," Angela said, pouting.

"I know, I'm sorry. But since we already have an ID on the victim, Booth thinks there wouldn't be much of a point in dragging you along," Brennan shrugged.

Angela nodded glumly. At that moment, Booth appeared in the doorway behind Angela. He gave Brennan a quick grin.

"Hey, come on, we've got a flight to catch. Where's Hodgins?" Booth asked, glancing around.

Brennan stood, shouldering her bag. She crossed the room to where Angela and Booth were waiting just outside her office, a sympathetic smile on her lips. While she didn't truly understand why Angela would be upset that Hogins would be away for a few days—personally, she had always enjoyed a break from her former boyfriends—she could still appreciate that her friend needed comforting.

"I'll see you in a couple days, sweetie," Angela said to Brennan, giving her a quick hug and a pat on the back. Brennan nodded in response.

Hodgins came around the corner, wheeling a suitcase behind him and carrying another bag on his shoulder. Dr. Goodman and Cam followed behind him so they could say goodbye to the agent and anthropologist before they left.

"I expect you to check in as soon as you've secured the remains, Dr. Brennan," Cam said. "Have a safe flight," she added, glancing at Booth.

Approaching Angela, Hodgins dropped his luggage on the floor and pulled her into a full embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. Angela felt her eyes beginning to tear as she snaked her arms around his waist. Smiling at each other, they both leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Much to her surprise, Hodgins began singing quietly.

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standin' here outside your door, I hate to wake you up to say goodbye..."

Angela could feel her cheeks reddening, but returned the grin he offered her as he sang. Her eyes widened as his voice rose loud enough for the others to hear, and she couldn't help giggling at the foolish, lovestruck man in her arms.

The others turned to stare incredulously at the scene Hodgins was making. Zack's eyebrows were raised painfully high as he considered the couple, while Booth snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go..."

Hodgins slid his arms down to her waist and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. Angela, laughing, wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs above his hips.

"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, I don't know when I'll be back again," Hodgins belted out, spinning his beautiful artist around.

Glancing at Zack, Booth shrugged. "Leavin' on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again," he joined in, his voice a deep baritone.

At the agent's prodding, Zack grudgingly began singing in a high, clear voice, "Leavin' on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again..."

Dr. Goodman frowned, his mood sour. "You boys don't take anything seriously."

"Yeah, reminds me of a guy I used to know," Cam smirked at him.

Brennan's voice surprised them all, as she too joined in on the fun, "Aaaah aaaah, aaaah aaaah aaaah..."


End file.
